America's Got Talent
by DaughterOfAwesomeMusic
Summary: When Annabeth's dance group auditions for America's Got Talent, they didn't think they would compete with a hot boy band. Will they over come the temptation? Or will the distraction get them cut? Percabeth & other pairings. No Gods, AU.
1. America's Got Drool?

**America's Got Talent - Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer- I don't own characters, McDonalds, ...Ke$ha or her song or America's Got Talent TV show or the judges. **

"Come on guys! We are going to be late!" I yelled as I heard the taxi pull up to our 7 room apartment. Everyone pushed past me and I locked the

door behind me. As I turned around all the girls were pilling into the back seat of the bright yellow taxi. I threw my suitcase into the trunk and held

my computer bag tightly as I sat in the passenger seat. "To the airport!" I said to the driver, Karl. And off we went. A hour later we arrived at the

Dallas airport. "Annabeth! Why are we going to B14 when our gate is C14?" My Best friend Thalia and 1/5 of our group questioned. "Because I

haven't had breakfast yet and if we are flying I'm going to get hungry..." My other best friend and group mate Juniper said trailing off. So we

stopped at a McDonalds. Finally we made it to our gate. "Annabeth chase, Thalia Grace, Silena Beauregard , Juniper Tree, Katie Gardener, and

Piper McLean to gate C14 please." I turned and walked up to the desk with the girls following me. "Girls you have been moved up to first class, and

you may now board." Said a bubbly blonde attendant. We headed toward the jet way and boarded our plane. About 3 hours later we arrived in

sunny Los Angles. "Hello The Catch?" Said a man holding up a sign with our group name on it, he was wearing a suit and a drivers cap. "That's us."

I replied sleepily. He took us into a limo and pointed out all of the scenery. I stared in wonder. Chap, our driver, brought us to our hotel. We had the

penthouse! Sweet! All the girls screamed and jumped up and down with happiness. "Pool time?" Katie asked, her medium length brown hair scooped

into a bun on the top of her head, she was also sporting sunglasses and a pink and white poca-dot 2 piece. With a long T-shirt hanging off her

shoulder. And I looked around all the girls had on swimsuits. Thalia was wearing a Black one piece that had a low back, with some aviator

shades. Juniper had on a light blue tankini. And Selina went all out and wore a bright pink bikini that showed off her tan and her belly button ring. I

quickly grabbed mine and ran into the bathroom to change. I immerged in a grey bikini and boy shorts. We raced down to the pool. We all sat in a

chair and relaxed watching little kids play, when a shadow covered me. "The names Percy, you may know me I'm the lead in the group The Quest!"

He acted so egoistical that I could help but give a sarcastic reply. "OMG really?!" I replied in my most fake and high pitched voice I could muster.

Then I looked up, and Wow, if that guy wasn't so full of himself I would have drooled. He was gorgeous he looked my age, 17. But he had Raven

colored hair but it looked good paired with his bright beautiful sea green eyes. It's a shame all the cute ones are jerks. He looked shocked at my

reply. "I see, feisty." He replied in a deep melodic voice. I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest and glared. "We'll that went well!" Silena

said once the boy was gone. I turned to look at her "what?" I asked when I got happy moods. "That's Percy Jackson leader of our lead competitor

The Quest! Come on Annabeth! And he was so hot! He was totally into you!" I was struck again "What?!" "Come on Annie! He was totally

dumbstruck! You should have gave him a chance." Thalia suggested with a eyebrow wiggle. I blushed a awful shade and stuttered "T-Thalia!" "Is

this a bad time to mention that they live right next to us?" Katie said timidly. 4 heads turned to her.

We went up to the room and saw 5 guys standing near our room. "Great" I muddered. "So we get to live next to girls sweet!" I heard one of the

boys say. We swayed our hips as we walked past them to spite them and when we looked back all the boys jaws dropped an we winked and hurried

to our door when it shut we burst out laughing. We laughed until all of us were rolling on the floor. "So pizza? I'm starved!"Thalia asked an

everyone agreed. We all got changed and

went out for some pizza. There the line was out the door "great" I said glumly and if it couldn't get worse the boys including Percy walked up and

waited in line behind us. "I guess now we have time to introduce ourselves.." Percy started. "I am Percy, the guy in the end all in black is Nico, to

the right of him is Travis

-no Travis you can't-

-I didn't say anything-

-but you were thinking-

the next is Jason the blond superman, Grover, Beckendorf, and me." Percy concluded I started introducing us "On the end is Thalia, Katie,

Juniper, Piper, Silena, and I am Annabeth and we are The Catch" I replied. We went through shaking everyone's hand and Percy's hand stayed in

mine longer than it should have. So we spent the whole time getting to know everyone and before we know it we made it to the front of the line. We

took the pizza and said our goodbyes. Once we were inside, I looked at my girls they all were fanning themselves and red. "Ok girls, tomorrow is

day one. We are going to work hard yeah?" I yelled with power "YEAH!" My girls yelled. "If we are going to do this we need to focus because those

boys could be the difference between winning and losing! Ok girls late night practice?" I said. I heard Various answers and set up my iPod Speakers.

Luck ally all if the furniture was out of the way and we stretched slightly before Ke$ha's 'We r who we r' came on. As a movement we danced

and danced. The next morning we stood outside...

America's Got Talent studio.


	2. Fishnets and Leather skirts

**America's Got Talent- Chapter 2-**

**Disclaimer- Don't own characters, AGT, Judges, TV, etc. **

We paced nervously, stretched, sang, Anything to pass the time until we would preform on live TV! I sat bouncing my leg, when a hand stopped my

bouncing. I looked up and guess who I see? Percy. "Hey I can see you aren't nervous." Percy said laughing and scratching the back of his neck

nervously. "What number are you?" I asked. He showed up his it read: asdfghjkl; (if he only knew *Sigh*) , I showed him mine and it read:

Rtgb15879. "This might be weird but I wish you like a lot of luck, even if we are running against each other." I laughed lightly and stuck my hand out.

"Well then Percy Jackson, I am Annabeth Chase." I said, smiling. He shook it and made his way back to the other guys. "OMG what's going on?" All the

girls said facing me with their arms crossed asked, they all had grins plastered to their faces. "Nothing, he's just not as dick like as I thought" I said

shrugging. Silena looked around like we were being watched and whispered talked "I like Charlie.." She said boldly. Just as Juniper said "I like

Grover.." _Oh boy._ The rest of us looked from our girls to the boys and they smirked back. "The Quest? Please come to the stage" A voice on the

intercom said in a boring tone. All the boys got up and took off their track suits to reveal Black cargo pants, and red and black t-shirts. They looked

good. Percy sent me a wink and hurried toward the other boys already ahead of him. We watched them on the TV set up in the waiting room. us

girls watched them with interest. They marched on stage in front of the judges. I bit my lip. Percy stood in the front holding the microphone.

"Hello What's your name, how old are you, and where did you come from?" Howie Mandel asked.

"I am Percy Jackson, This is Jason Grace, Travis Stoll, Nico Di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, and we are THE QUEST!" The crowd cheered loudly. "And

we are all 17 and from New York City, New York." he continued. "Ok go ahead." The judge prompted.

The song is **"My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark"(Light em up) -FALL OUT BOY **The boys got in a Bird format and Percy was in front

and the others behind him on both sides. Then the boys sang the lyrics perfectly-

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. **

**B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark**  
**Can't be sure when they've hit their mark**  
**And besides in the mean, mean time**  
**I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart**

**I'm in the de-details with the devil**  
**So now the world can never get me on my level**  
**I just gotta get you off the cage**  
**I'm a young lover's rage**  
**Gonna need a spark to ignite**

**My songs know what you did in the dark**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**I'm on fire**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**I'm on fire**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
**In the dark, dark**  
**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
**In the dark, dark**

**Writers keep writing what they write**  
**Somewhere another pretty vein just died**  
**I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see**  
**That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me**

**A constellation of tears on your lashes**  
**Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes**  
**In the end everything collides**  
**My childhood spat back out the monster that you see**

**My songs know what you did in the dark**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**I'm on fire**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**I'm on fire**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
**In the dark, dark**  
**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
**In the dark, dark**

**My songs know what you did in the dark**  
**(My songs know what you did in the dark)**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**I'm on fire**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**I'm on fire**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
**In the dark, dark**  
**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
**In the dark, dark**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

During this they did a complex dance to but it was amazing. Good competition. When they finished the bowed and the crowd screamed the loudest

and demanded an encore. All the judges looked shocked and all gave a immediate 'YES' The Quest was ecstatic. They went backstage and talked

with Nick Cannon who looked short compared to the boys but congratulated them. "The Catch, Please report to the stage" said that boring intercom.

We looked at each other took a breath and took off our track suits. We jogged on stage. We looked fabulous thanks to Silena and Piper's inner fashion guru.

We were dressed in ripped fishnets and leather skirts, a bright off the shoulder shirt. silver eyeliner, silver eye designs, bright red lipstick. We looked

Hot. When we passed Nick he just stared open mouthed and gave us out wireless mics. Then We walked on stage. We saw The Quest watching us

from the other side of the curtain. They all looked shocked and jaw dropped as well.

"Hello Ladies, Names, how old are you, and Where are you from?" Mel B asked us.

"Hello I am Annabeth Chase, That is Thalia Grace, Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, and Katie Gardener..." I smiled widly. "And WE are THE CATCH!" I yelled. The

crowd copies us and I replied "We are all 17 and From Dallas, Texas!" With a head nod the music started-

**"We R Who We R"- Ke$ha **

**Hot and dangerous If you're one of us, then roll with us 'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love And we've got our hot-pants on and up And yes of**

** course we does, we running this town just like a club And no, you don't wanna mess with us Got Jesus on my necklace**

**I've got that glitter on my eyes Stockings ripped all up the side Looking sick and sexyfied So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

**_[Chorus:]_**** Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part You**

** know we're superstars, we are who we are! We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
**

**We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

**DJ turn it up It's about damn time to live it up I'm so sick of being so serious It's making my brain delirious! I'm just talkin' truth**

**I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)**

**I've got that glitter on my eyes Stockings ripped all up the side Looking sick and sexyfied So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

**_[Chorus:]_**** Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part You **

**know we're superstars, we are who we are! We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb **

**We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

**DJ turn it up (up up up up up up) DJ turn it up (up up up up up up) DJ turn it up (up up up up up up) DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)**

**_[Chorus:]_**** Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part You**

** know we're superstars, we are who we are! We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb **

**We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

We sang our hearts out and dances our routine perfectly.

The crowd cheered so loudly and I got lost in the music when I realized the end part was near so we did our big finish with flips and twirls and

finished perfectly and on time. Everyone were on their feet cheering, even the judges. When we stopped we had a large encore. we bowed and

received 'YES' from all of the judges and ran off stage almost running over Nick. "Nice job girls and there you have it fokes, now here we have

The Catch, so girls how was it going onstage?" Nick asked. "It was amazing." Silena said for us, we all nodded and found ourselves looking at

The Quest themselves. "Wow" was all any of them could say. "Do you guys want to go out to the Diner with us? To Celebrate?" Percy asked

specifically looking at me. "Girls?" I asked them. "Sure" "yes" "ok" "mmhm." "Ok boys we will go out with you." I said.

We all split into 3 cars.

Car one- Jason & Piper, Nico & Thalia.

Car two- Me & Percy, Travis & Katie.

Car three- Silena & Beck.

The whole ride we sang to the songs on the radio. Unknown to us Katie and Travis were recording Percy and I sing.

If you want to see a dance that I think would go with the girls performance, you to You Tube

Type in *** Nathalie Lucas'Class Kesha "We R Who We R" ***


	3. Group Hugs and Piggy back rides

**America's Got Talent - Chapter 3**

When we left the studio, things were still unreal. We passed! I was still buzzing from the adrenaline.** Miss Jackson, by Panic! At the Disco**, came

on and I looked at Percy and his face broke out in a wide grin. I sucked in a breath and sang.

(**Bold - Percy**, _Italic - Annabeth_, Regular - Both)

_Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark_  
_No one knows it's you Miss Jackson_  
_Found another victim_  
_But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson_

**You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now**  
**You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out**  
**But we're so lucky,**  
**Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down**  
**Looking for the time of your life (ain't always gonna find out)**

**A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud,**  
**A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown,**  
**But back away from the water, babe, you might drown-**  
**The party isn't over tonight (lighting in your nightgown)**

**He-eyy**  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
_He-eyy_  
Out the back door  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyway  
I love her anyway  
I love her anyway  
Out the back door  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyway

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Are you nasty?  
I love her anyway

Ohhhh  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
Ohhhh  
Out the back door  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyway

**Way down 'til the fire finally dies out**  
**You've got 'em wrapped around your finger**  
**Watch 'em fall down**  
**There's something beautiful and tragic in the fallout**  
**Let me say it one more time**  
**(****_Tragic in the fall out_****)**

**He-eyy**  
**Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?**  
**He-eyy**  
**Out the back door, Goddamn**  
**But I love her anyway**

I love her anyway  
I love her anyway  
Out the back door  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyway

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Are you nasty?  
I love her anyway

Ohhhh  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
Ohhhh  
Out the back door  
Goddamn  
But I love her any...

_Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark_  
_No one knows it's you Miss Jackson_  
_Found another victim_  
_But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson_

**I love her anyway**

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Are you nasty  
I love her anyway

Ohhhh  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
Ohhhh  
Out the back door  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyway

We finished and I thought a faint beep, but I pushed the thought aside as I laughed. "I love that song!" I told Percy. "The music video was kind of

weird but the song is amazing especially when you sang." He blushed. I laughed again at his expression. I thought _what the heck? _And flirted back.

After all he as hot, and would be good boyfriend material. "Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself.." I blushed slightly. _what the hell are you doing _

_Annabeth?! You can't get a boyfriend if he's a competitor_. I scolded myself. Before I could sat anything else, we arrived. As we hopped out I

noticed that everyone else were comfortable with the guys. We all walked to the podium and we got a round table for 10. A young girl maybe our

age or a year younger asked for drinks. I ordered sweet tea, hey I'm southern after all.

All the girls order and the boys ordered cokes but Percy asked for a Blue coke, she looked confused and he told her to add some blue food dye so it

would make his drink blue. after the girl was gone Thalia and I looked at each other and cracked up. Soon we were crying and having trouble

keeping ourselves upright. When we stopped we looked at everyone had a smile on their face except Percy, he was grinning. When I say grinning I

mean full teeth, I couldn't help but stare enchanted. Then I realized why I started laughing. And when I looked back at Thalia, we cracked up again.

So after we explained how when we were in science class in 4th grade, and how their teacher Mr. Hemming, made us do a science fair project and

how Thalia and I -mostly Thalia- rigged our volcano to spew

bright blue lava everywhere. It went extreme and the whole school was out for a week because it put out a fume and we were suspended on top of

that and how we snuck back in and filled the old janitors cleaning bucket with blue food dye and the floors were blue for a year after! After I finished

my story we all fell into a major laughing fit. So hard that the waitress had to come back 3 times because no one could talk enough to order.

When we did order I realized how close of us we all were we were in a round table in the back so everyone was sitting not too far away from each

other. I look and see Beck and Silena touching sides and his hand was resting on her knee, and she didn't look to bothered. Thalia and Nico were

close but not THAT close Thalia has a boyfriend. Travis and Katie were crossed legged on the booth and playing thumb war. Piper and Jason were

looking on Piper's phone at some funny vines. When I look down I see Me and Percy hips touching hips, shoulders next to shoulders. I felt extremely

comfortable. We ate all talking and laughing. "Ok, how do you want to pay for this?" The girl, Laine asked. "Separate I guess." Percy said. "But if

these guys are your boyfriends should you.. you know pay for this?" Laine asked. "We aren't dating. None of us are. We all literally just met."

Thalia said. "Oh. Sorry, but hey guys here's my number just in case." Laine said suddenly blinking at a alarming rate, then I noticed she was

winking. All the guys said "NO.." at the same time. She just snorted and left us after she picked up our money. We all got up and then I heard

Thalia cry out. "Annabeth! He- Luke- he.." And Thalia ran toward me and sobbed. I hugged her tightly. We knew this was going to happen. She and

Luke's relationship and one minute they were happy and the other they

would scream and run, but he never broke up with her, and it was over a text message. All the girls gave her a group hug. Silena even cried. Percy

mouthed 'What happened?' and all the others looked confused. I mouthed back 'Thalia's boyfriend dumped her' All the boys looked sympathetic.

And hugged too. At first we were shocked but we relaxed and I felt Percy grab on to my side of the circle. We were like that for a while, I decided

we needed to get back. Thalia looked ready to pass out from exhaust. "Nico and Percy can you help Thalia into a car? I think we need to head

home." They all nodded. Percy and Nico helped her into the backseat and Nico sat beside Thalia. Nico held her hand and comforted her until she fell

asleep in the car. I Looked at Percy and I looked to comforting Nico and sleeping Thalia and I gave Percy the 'Aww' eyes and he just smiled. I sang

softly to the radio as we pulled into a parking spot at our hotel. "I got Thalia." Nico said to Percy and I, as the rest of the members pulled up. "You

sure bro?" Percy asked. "Yea" Nico said and we helped her get on Nico's back. Silena took a picture with her phone when she thought no one was

looking. We headed up to the penthouse. There I unlocked the doors and they boys scurried in. Silena and Katie showed Nico Thalia's room so he

could set her in there. 5 minutes later, Nico left and the girls changed Thalia into something other then leather and fishnets. I made everyone hot

chocolate. After all the boys finished we hurried them out the door and told them we would see them tomorrow. I turn around and all the girls have

this face. This love struck face. I look in the mirror and I see the same expression on mine as well.

_Oh no._

**Hope everyone enjoyed it! I just found out that because of our 'Low temperatures' We are going to miss Monday and Tuesday as well! Woo! Hope everyone had a awesome Holiday! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! (And I LOVE that song! Miss Jackson!) **

**Disclaimer- Don't own The Panic! At the Disco Song! Or the characters just the plot. **


	4. Hair Dryers and Fights

**America's Got Talent - Chapter 4- **

***Reviewers*- **

**(Angelinathevulcan)- Possibly ;) and Thank you so much! **

**(Hikari -Guest)- Thanks no joke! and Ill try! haha.**

**(LovLoganLermanLLL)- Thanks! :') **

**(Angelina -Guest)- See? I got you! :) **

**Hope I didn't forget anyone! (If I did, you get a cookie (::) ) **

When I woke up the next morning I heard screaming from the living room. I was kind of freaking out what if someone broke in? We watched the

newest episode of Teen Wolf last night, Even though it was kind of scary I was addicted to it and the other girls as well. I took out my hair dryer,

(Its not claws but it will do, man what does it take do get bitten?)

and made my way downstairs. I was pressed up a wall and I peeked and no one was

there. All of a sudden the was a loud 'BOO' and I was so startled that I threw the hair dryer at the figure. Before I knew it the person was on the

ground clutching his face, it was a he because I saw too big for a girls converse. Before I could react, there was a chorus of laughter. I turned and

the lights flickered on and I saw all the girls and Percy, Beck, Nico, Grover, and Travis. Travis looked thrilled as he was handed money. Piper quickly

ran to the blob still groaning on the floor. When she removed the blanket I saw Jason with a black and blue bruise on his head. Piper was holding

out fingers for Jason to count. I looked at the bruise and I filled with guilt. I ran to the kitchen and got a bag of ice and ran to Jason. I handed it to

Piper because she already had his head in her lap. She grabbed it from me with a quick 'thanks' and held it to 'BOB' as Nico named it. "What time is

it?" I asked my voice still scratchy. "Its 10:40" Beck said checking his phone. Did I really sleep that late? "oh" was all I could say. Well we had the

day off and Day two of the challenge was tomorrow. I felt cold air and I looked down. I was wearing a tank top and short shorts. No wonder. I

blushed and covered up by wrapping my arms around myself. "Here." Percy was suddenly next to me handing me his hoodie. I took it and slipped it

on. "Come on I'm hungry!" Thalia said, she looked almost normal. "Can I change first?" I asked, the only on in PJ's. "No, you look fine I mean the

shorts look fine your pretty much covered up, thanks to Percy!" Silena said denying my question. I huffed and crossed my arms off of Percy's

sweatshirt. It was a swim hoodie. The lettering was upside down to me, but it said GOODE SWIM TEAM, and on the back it said CAPTAIN. I picked

up my phone and we got in our cars and drove to the nearest Denny's. Breakfast was good. The boys went to the bathroom and the girls got tables.

As I sat down in our big booth, There were these wolf whistles and my head swiveled to see 5 guys walking our way. In the lead was Luke, followed

by some boys I didn't recognize. The next was this This guy with Blond hair and looked like a jock. The next was a Brown head with pretty hazel

eyes, but the way he was staring was something I was comfortable with. After was a guy in a backwards baseball hat, with a baseball uniform. the

next was a black head, but it wasn't natural He had a nose ring and several tattoos. I recognize the last one Octavian, He was one of Luke's Best

buddies. They came over to our table. "Hey baby." Luke called to Thalia. "Luke what the Hell are you doing here?!" Thalia yelled at him. "Coming to

see my Uncle, but I knew you were doing this stupid contest so I figured I would pay you a visit." Luke said getting closer to Thalia. All the boys

were getting closer to all of us until they were encircling us. "A.) You broke up with me. B.) How did you know we were Here, like not just the city,

but Here as in Denny's? And C.) Leave us alone!" Thalia was standing up face to face with him. All The other boys were close enough to touch us.

Percy Where are you?! "Well now I'm talking you back now aren't I?" Luke said growling. "YOU broke up with ME. I should be the one taking you

back! But I won't! You hurt me one you sure aren't doing it again." Thalia said with a deathly quiet tone. I stood up shoving Octavian who perched

behind me. "Luke why don't you and your gang just leave!" I shouted stepping between Thalia and Luke. "I don't think so blondie." and he shoved

me so hard that I got knocked into Octavian who held my arms preventing my escape. All the other girls started getting up and failing. Luke

grabbed Thalia's wrist, she yelped. "You all are coming with me." Luke said to everyone. "Like Hell you are." I saw the boys come from the

bathroom. Beck smiled a wide blood thirsty smile. Percy looked at me and cracked his knuckles. I looked at Percy giving him and 'on my count' look.

I looked at the girls one by one, I took a breath and nodded. I spun in Octavian's arms and elbowed him in the ribs. When he let me go Percy

punched him in the face, and broke his nose. When he was on the ground I looked at Luke and Thalia. He was getting away! I looked at Percy and

pointed, but before Percy could do anything Nico crept and jumped on his back and pounded him to the ground. Beck took the blond jock and the

tattoo guy. After all the boys were either unconscious or too hurt to get up Nico whispered something into Luke's ear. Thalia was freaked out the

most and started hyperventilating. I reached into my purse digging franticly for the object that she needed. Nico had her in his arms when she

collapsed. close to the floor. I found it. "Nico! Catch!" I yelled before throwing the inhaler towards him. He caught it thankfully. He lifted it to her

mouth and puffed the medicine into her mouth. Silena was hugging Beck, and he was hugging her back with his head hidden in her hair. Travis was

being babied by Katie and Travis didn't look bothered as she was touching his black eye. Travis' arms were resting around her waist. Jason and

Piper were talking to the waitress lady. Juniper was helping Grover search Luke's pockets for his phone so they could call his parents. I turned to

Percy, and was engulfed in a big hug. I clutched Percy. After pulling away slightly I lightly smacked Percy's arm. he looked confused. His arms were

still around my waist. Percy was pretty tall 6 2' or 6 3'. I was 5 7' My arms were still at the back of his neck. "That was for getting yourself beat up."

"And this was for Helping us." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. I pulled away trying to cover my major blush. I went over to Thalia and Nico.

Thalia was drinking some water, and Nico got up from her side to talk to Percy. I hugged Thalia. "I didn't, how-why." Thalia tried to explain. "Sh.. I

know. There wasn't and good evidence." I tried to explain.

Soon a couple of phone calls, and some mean looks later, we returned to get the boys cleaned up and practice for tomorrow's big day.

**Yesterday I watched 11 hours of Teen Wolf. Did anyone else watch the new episode? Ah! so awesome! **

**Disclaimer- Denny's.. no. Teen Wolf.. Ye-no. I wish! Nor do I own the characters. **

**Thanks! Ill try to keep updating. As anyways, Review, Follow, and Favorite! Thanks!**


	5. Make Up and Lost Puppies

**America's Got Talent - Chapter 5- **

**Reviews:**

** Angelinathevulcan - Agreed! ;) **

**Guest - Thanks! :)**

The next morning I got out of bed and felt amazing. Then I remembered yesterday's events. I was glad the guys beat them up... Uh oh! What if they have black eyes and have to preform?!

I showered quickly, grabbed Silena and ran out the door with a hand full of make up. I pounded on the door. Beck answered the door, smiling at us. I pushed past him and grabbed everyone's attention. Jason and Grover were playing Call Of Duty Black Ops 2.

"Are you guys aware we have a performance today, and you guys are still beaten up?!" I shouted.

Percy grabbed me from behind, and nuzzled my hair.

"I'm serious! You can't preform like this!" I said slightly off guard by Percy's hot breath on my neck. I turned to Percy and he had a slight grin and a busted lip. I gasped.

"Its not that bad." Percy said and turned to a mirror.

"oh."

"Yeah oh!" I grabbed Neosporin and held them up to his lip. I dabbed and the entire time he stared at me. I just caught on and noticed that I was putting something on his lip I blushed. I started looking closely to his lips. he had a nice pair, I kept imagining kiss-No stop.

I accidently pressed on it. He cringed.

I blended it with some nude lip color. Next I found Jason. I was about to work on him when I found everyone else there already. Piper was nursing Jason's bruised jaw, Silena was talking with Beck. Katie was putting some concealer on Travis's eye, And Juniper was being taught how to play COD

With Grover's hands behind hers and everything.

I felt a tap on the shoulder and turned. "Thanks for covering me up." Percy said sheepishly. "So, what song are you doing for today's showcase?" I looked at him with this look of disgust.

"What?" Percy asked confused.

"Nothing! I'm LEAVING!" I shouted and stormed out of the door. HOW COULD HE?! I feel so stupid. He just used me to know our songs so they could sabotage us. I ran down to the pool and found the most secluded chair and I plopped myself on it.

I wiped some tears off of my face.

I rested my head on my knees and I looked at the clouds.

"Rough day?" I heard a voice say. I looked sideways and saw a middle age man. He was in a wheel chair.

"You have no idea." I replied still sniffling.

"I am Chiron, and free to listen" Chiron said with a fatherly smile.

"Annabeth, Well you see my group is auditioning in America's Got talent. We met this boy group. We really click with them. And one of them just asked me for the song we are going to preform. I felt so betrayed. I thought that they actually cared about us, not the song." I finished lamely.

"Mhm. Toughie. In your heart did you really think that they were good friends?" Chiron asked.

"Yes." whispering, "We all even Like them!"

"Then Annabeth you know your answer." Chiron answered. "Good bye Annabeth, And good luck to you!" He looked at me one last time and wheeled off. Silena came running at me.

"Are you OK?! We've been looking all over for you!" She yelled panting. I got up and gave her a bear hug. "Yeah, I'm ok. I just felt like the guys were using us for the competition." I finished.

She looked at me and laughed.

"What?!" I stomped my foot in annoyance. Once she finished laughing, she spoke words that once she did I couldn't breathe.

"Your crazy! Percy is totally in love with you!" I just stared open mouth, my eyes as big as saucers.

"what." Came the tiny reply.

"Its true! He looked like a lost puppy after you left. It took Jason and Charlie to hold him from running after you." She said dreamily.

"Come on girl! We need to head back and get ourselves for our performance!" She pulled my arm.

As I pulled the key into my door, the girls all opened the door and pulled me in a hug.

XXXXXXXXSKIPXXXXXXX

As we pulled into the studio, I stared getting butterflies. Let me rephrase that, The whole ZOO!

I turned and looked at my girls. This time we didn't hide our outfits. We were all wearing flower print pants. Tight crop tops bold pink lips with a cat eye, and we had had a American print bandana holding up our teased curly ponytail. We got out and headed inside.

I saw Percy first. I looked back at the girls and they gave me a nod and I took a breath and walked up to him. I tapped him on the shoulder. The moment he saw me his face broke into a wide grin. he picked me up and gave me a strangling hug. I apologized over and over but he dismissed it.

I noticed his lip was getting red again. I reached into my bag and pilled out the Neosporin and lip gloss. I sat him down and applied both.

Before I knew it was the boys were headed toward the stage. I kissed his cheek and he ran off with his buddies.

Us girls were nervously toying with things to keep occupied while the commercial was on.

That's when they boys ran onstage.

"Hey guys great to have you back! What will you be singing today?" One of the judges asked.

Percy gripped the microphone.

"Hello! Its great to be back. We will be singing an original today. its called **Hung Up." **

**I'm not usually the type of guy to call twice, and leave a message everytime (It's me again)  
That's quite alright  
And most days I just dust them off like that  
Girls text me, you're the only one I text back  
Cause you know where the party's at**

And I'm like, yeaaah  
Everything you heard is true  
Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)  
And I'm like, yeaaah  
Telling other girls I'm through  
Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)

So big, this thing that we got going on  
Riding round downtown where you take the top off, yeah  
It turns me on  
And I'm like, woah  
Girl, how'd you get me hooked like this?  
One look, one touch, one kiss, one chick  
And then I can't resist

And I'm like, yeah  
Everything you heard is true  
Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)  
And I'm like, yeah  
Telling other girls I'm through  
Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)

You got the style, you got the flavor  
I want you now, I want you later  
I'm hung up, so let's get down tonight  
Floating around, a couple of gypsies  
Shaking it up, we're getting typsy  
You show me yours  
Cause Imma show you mine

And I'm like, yeah  
Everything you heard is true  
Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)  
And I'm like, yeah  
Telling other girls I'm through  
Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)

And I'm like, yeah  
Everything you heard is true  
Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)  
And I'm like, yeah  
Telling other girls I'm through  
Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)

You got the style, you got the flavor  
I want you now, I want you later  
I'm hung up, so let's get down tonight...hung up on you! 

**(Yes this is a Hot Chelle Rae song.. Just pretend!) **

The boys finished perfectly. Grover's, Travis's, and Percy's voice worked will together.

Everyone gave a standing ovation.

As in a blink on an eye I was standing next to Nick Cannon. As our girls did a little warm up chant, we were ready.

We walked onstage. Thalia had the microphone in her hand. "Hello girls nice to see you again! What will you guys be singing tonight?" A judge asked.

"Hello! This is an original song dedicated to my Ex-Boyfriend Luke Castellan, and this is **We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together**!"

**I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."**

Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together 

**(Taylor Swift)**

We finished with a twirl and landed on an exact pyramid with Thalia on top and Katie who ran and did a long flip over the top of us.

Everyone was screaming. We got off gracefully and hopped off. We ran off the stage and ran to Nick and the boys. Nick was speechless. We ran to the boys arms. They all congratulated us and we to them.

"Ok guys time for the judging..." Nick said to us. We looked at each other with a scared look, and took the stage. We all held hands.

"The Quest step forward." The boys stepped forward. "And you ARE advancing to the next round." They looked at each other and grinned they turned and hugged us "You'll get in, promise." Percy whispered in my ear. I blushed. They left the stage I held Thalia and Junipers hand.

"Zero loss, Please step forward." Girls with grey costumes stepped forward. "I'm sorry to inform you, but you will not be advancing to next weeks competition." The girls started to cry and ran off stage.

"Girls and geeks Step forward, You ARE remaining in the competition."

So in all there are 5 groups still in.

"The Catch? You Are..."

**You got to love a cliff hanger. ;) **

**I Don't Own The Songs, Call of Duty, and anything else. **

**R&R**


	6. American Authors and Gym shorts

**America's Got Talent - Chapter 6 -**

_**Question- How long does everyone want this story to be? If you have plot twists that would make it more intense let me know! :D**_

**Reviews- **

**LovLoganLermanLLL- Thanks! I hope you find and like all the music that spreads your love of music! :)**

**Urnuber1fan (Guest)- Thank you so much! I love your comment! **

**Angelinathevulcan - Here I am! Updated! :) *Hides behind Percy **

**Di Blythe- Thank you for this idea! ;) **

**Jason POV (Scared... So am I...) **

"...You are IN!" The announcer shouted. I let out a sigh of relief. I ran onstage to Piper. Gods, she looked gorgeous. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever set my eyes on. She was smiling widely. She met my eyes and I swear I saw them sparkle. No, really.

I picked her up and she fit perfectly. Her face was resting in the crook of my neck. I relaxed and hugged her back. I grabbed her hand and everyone else and we ran offstage.

I got in the car with Piper and Annabeth and Percy. As a whole group we all agreed that Percy was the leader. As much as I loved being leader I liked Percy in charge. I am thought of an when-ever-Percy-is-missing leader. When I pulled on my seat belt I realized that my hand was still holding Pipers. I looked at her to see if she noticed and she was already looking at me.

The best, BEST feeling is look at someone you like and find them already staring at you.

Piper blushed and turned pink. she tried to pull away but I looked her in the eyes and gave her a slight nod. She relaxed. I intertwined our fingers.

I suddenly heard a familiar song tune, and I sang

**I had a dream so big and loud **  
**I jumped so high I touched the clouds **  
**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh ****_[x2]_**  
**I stretched my hands out to the sky **  
**We danced with monsters through the night **  
**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh ****_[x2]_**

**I'm never gonna look back **  
**Woah, never gonna give it up **  
**No, please don't wake me now **

**Oo-o-o-o-oo **  
**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife **  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife **  
**Oo-o-o-o-oo **  
**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife **  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife **

**I howled at the moon with friends **  
**And then the sun came crashing in **  
**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh ****_[x2]_**  
**But all the possibilities **  
**No limits just epiphanies **  
**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh ****_[x2]_**

**I'm never gonna look back **  
**Woah, never gonna give it up **  
**No, just don't wake me now **

**Oo-o-o-o-oo **  
**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife **  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife **  
**Oo-o-o-o-oo **  
**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife **  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife **

**I hear it calling outside my window **  
**I feel it in my soul (soul) **  
**The stars were burning so bright **  
**The sun was out 'til midnight **  
**I say we lose control (control) **

**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife **  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife **  
**Oo-o-o-o-o **  
**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife **  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife **  
**This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be **  
**The best day of my life **  
**Everything is looking up, everybody up now **  
**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife **  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife. **

**(American Authors - Best Day of My life.) **

Percy joined in about half way in. I looked at piper the whole time. When we finished another pop song came on.

This one the girls looked at each other and grinned. A unique beat came on and I gave Piper a knowing look.

(_Girls- Ital_., Boys- Nothing, **Both- Bold**)

_**All I am is a man**_  
_**I want the world in my hands**_  
_**I hate the beach**_  
_**But I stand**_  
_**In California with my toes in the sand**_  
_**Use the sleeves of my sweater**_  
**Let's have an adventure**  
**Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered**  
**Touch my neck and I'll touch yours**  
**You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh**

**She knows what I think about**  
**And what I think about**  
**One love, two mouths**  
**One love, one house**  
**No shirt, no blouse**  
**Just us, you find out**  
**Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no**

'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

And if I may just take your breath away  
I don't mind if there's not much to say (JUST PIPER)  
Sometimes the silence guides our minds  
So move to a place so far away  
The goose bumps start to raise  
The minute that my left hand meets your waist  
And then I watch your face  
Put my finger on your tongue  
'Cause you love to taste, yeah

**These hearts adore**  
**Everyone the other beats hardest for**  
**Inside this place is warm**  
**Outside it starts to pour**

**Coming down**  
**One love, two mouths**  
**One love, one house**  
**No shirt, no blouse**  
**Just us, you find out**  
**Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no**

**_[2x]_**  
**'Cause it's too cold**  
**For you here and now**  
**So let me hold**  
**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**Whoa, whoa...**  
**Whoa, whoa... whoa**  
**Whoa, whoa... ****_[2x]_**

**'Cause it's too cold**  
**For you here and now**  
**So let me hold**  
**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**It's too cold**  
**For you here and now**  
**Let me hold**  
**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

It's too cold,  
It's too cold  
The holes of my sweater...

**(The Neighborhood - Sweater weather)**

We laughed and high fived each other. Piper had an angel like voice. Man was I whipped. We had three days until we had to take a train to the other side of L.A. It was too far to drive, so we had to take a public train.

I needed to work out badly. I feel like I've been getting weaker everyday. When we got outside the hotel and up to the room. I went to my room which was the neatest of all the guys mind you. And got my music player, changed into a good basketball shorts and a white 'Goode High' ripped T-Shirt (The one with a 2 huge arm holes.)

I saw that the other guys had the same idea.

"How bout that. Guy gym time?" I asked. They all nodded.

When we walked into the big gym we noticed the same thing.

1.) It smelled clean

2.) There were some smoking girls already in.

3.) It was in full celling mirrors.

4.) There was- Wait Smoking girls?! I looked into the faces and saw the girls OUR girls already there.

I looked at Percy who was open mouthed and I looked around and the only who wasn't was Nico, his eyes looked ready to pop of his head.

I thought about some future payback. I took off my shirt. I turned to the guys and they copied my actions. I snuck up on the girls who didn't know we were there. and wrapped my arms around Piper.

She spun around in my arms kicked my shin and pounced on top of me.

"Nice. You know if you wanted to get on top of me all you had to do was ask.." I said not minding that she was sweating and was wearing a black sports bra, and some tight shorts. Her hair slipped out of her ponytail and was hanging down near my face.

She punched me and got up.

I noticed that Percy was currently on the floor after Annabeth's killer judo flip. Nico was putting ice on his jaw. Beck didn't look fazed as Silena pounded weak fists on Beck. Grover cringed as juniper swatted him on the arm. Travis looked knocked out.

"So.. same idea?" I asked

"yeah I guess so. We figured we would make it here before anyone else and use it while we still had it." Piper said and turned to face me.

Her eyes wondered over my shirtless torso. She was blushing beet red when I hugged her. "Forgiven?" I asked. "Yeah. Sure." She said defeated.

No one can say no to abs. I turned and blasted some upbeat dance music and started warming up. Nico was looking impressed as he spotted Thalia on the bar (The big weight bar). Juniper was teaching Grover, Katie and a very wobbly Travis Yoga. Annabeth was doing free weights while she was talking to Percy who was going some sit ups. Silena was just watching beck do some absurd weight machine. I turned to Piper

"I bet I could beat you in a pull up contest." I challenged already heading to the pull up bars.

"Oh you are SO on."

**Ok guys! New chapter! :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own songs, music, Etc. **

**Review! Favorite! Follow! **

**Love you all!**


	7. How music got us kicked out and Unknown

**America's Got Talent - Chapter 7- **

**My lovely Reviews-**

**Di Blythe - Thank you! It loves you!**

**Guest- Maybe I will ;) Read later to find out!**

**Angelinathevulcan - Hope I didn't make you wait to long for this one! And its ok the more reviews the better! :D**

** Urnumber1fan (Guest)- Haha. Thanks! And if you want to why not? :)**

**Annabeth POV**

So while Jason and Piper were having their little pull up contest, I was too busy helping Jackson off the floor. I mean why would they creep on us? After being pulled out of a trance I looked at Percy. He was just staring at me. "Are you done?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

He shook his head and replied with a "Yeah I'm done. Now." He wispered quietly. After about a half hour later. I changed the Radio station.

What came on was my all time favorite song, Ever.

**(Desperate Measures By Marianas Trench) (True its my fav. song) **

I looked at Piper and she jumped and giggled. I rubbed my hands together and sang.

**Gonna make a heart-throb out of me  
Just a bit of minor surgery  
These desperate times call for desperate measures  
I'll give you something to cry about  
Show some skin, and would be, caché  
How could you let this get to desperate measures now?**

For a first effort this,  
Feels kinda last ditch  
I guess this just  
Got kinda drastic  
Trust us you just fell off the bus, baby

I can't let this, I can't let this, I can't let this go  
I can't let this, I can't let this go  
(Desperate measures)  
I can't let this, I can't let this go

When I got you right where I want you  
I been pushing for this for so long  
Kiss me, just once, for luck  
These are desperate measures now

I can't let this, I can't let this go

Have a piece of American dream  
Open up, and swallow, on your knees  
And say "Thank you"  
I'd like some desperate measures, please  
For a first effort this,  
Feels kinda last ditch  
I guess this just  
Got kinda drastic  
Trust us, you just fell off the bus, suckers  
Yeah, well, payback is a mother f*****

I can't let this, I can't let this go  
(Desperate measures)  
I can't let this, I can't let this go

When I got you right where I want you  
I been pushing for this for so long  
Kiss me, just once, for luck  
These are desperate measures now

I can't let this, I can't let this go

Forever, for worse or better  
My poor heart will only surrender  
Go forever, for worse or better  
My poor heart will only surrender, now

(Desperate measures)  
I can't let this, I can't let this go

When I got you right where I want you  
I been pushing for this for so long  
Kiss me, just once, for luck  
These are desperate measures now  
(Desperate measure now)

I can't let this, I can't let this go

When I got you right where I want you  
I been pushing for this for so long  
Kiss me, just once, for luck  
These are desperate measures now  
(Desperate measure now)

I can't let this, I can't let this go 

Thalia, Katie, Juniper, Silena, Piper, and I were doing this incredible singing job. Thalia were doing the main lyrics with me. Piper and Silena were doing high notes, and Katie and Juniper were doing a superior job doing the low notes.

Once the song came to an end There was a loud applause. I opened my eyes and saw everyone in the gym were clapping. Travis, who had finally woken up, was recording us. The guys were clapping and hollering louder then anyone else.

"Hmm. Excuse me." A tall slender woman wearing her brown hair in a tight bun, sharp features and a suit on said pushing through the crowd. "At this hotel we do not permit loud noises of any sort and this is a major problem, so if you could please lave the gym at once please." She said strictly. her hotel nametag read 'Diana'.

"Excuse me?! I'm sorry if we had a little FUN!" Thalia screamed but Nico had her arms in a death lock. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Sorry ma'am, we were just leaving." Nico said. She looked at us with a harsh look. As we pilled out the door and threw on our shirts.

Thalia was still shouting profanities at the lady, and Nico was rolling his eyes. He had a sparkle in his eye when he smirked. He casually put is hand on Thalia's butt. She immediately stopped, and stared at me and Percy who was laughing our butts off. Her eyes were wide, but slowly had a matching sparkle and smirk. She lowered her hand and pressed it lower and lower. First on his shoulder blade. then moved down his spine, and she grinned when he shivered. She stopped at the hem of his shirt, lifted her hand and pressed it to his exposed lower back.

He stopped walking. He pinched her butt and then continued walking. I turned to Percy and gave him this puppy dog eye look. And he rolled his eyes but lowered down so I could jump on his back. As soon as I was comfortable, Percy started walking. He held me legs and I could feel him lightly trace patterns on my leg.

I put my arms around his neck, and put my face in the crook of his neck. I sighed. He shivered. I smiled. He carried me until we needed to go up this huge staircase.

"This is huge, you shouldn't carry me up-" I started.

"-Alone." the other boys said.

I turned and saw all the girls on the guys' backs. Piper on Jason, Katie on Travis, Juniper on Grover, Silena cuddling Beck, And Thalia on Nico. I saw a video tape running by a guy at the front desk.

"Ok, just push the red button." Travis told him.

"READY?" Piper said..

"SET.." Thalia said..

"GO!" We all shouted.

I shrieked. Percy took off running and climbing. I clung to him like a shirt just after getting wet. We were half way up. I looked over and saw Nico and Thalia gaining next to us. I stuck my arm up and hit Thalia.

She whipped her head to my direction. "Oh so Annie, is this how it is? Well get ready to kiss my-" That when I heard cheering. I looked up and we saw Beck and Silena at the top!

Percy and I was the second to reach the top. I turned got off Percy and hugged. I turned to look at the others when I saw Travis gripping the railing and slowly making his way up the staircase.

Katie looked pissed.

"I'm not that heavy, let me go!" Katie shouted. He turned and ran _down_ the stairs. She screamed. "Ahh. Don't let me go!" When they reached the bottom she was clutching him so hard, he lifted up his hands and she was still clung to him. He smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Never." He replied.

He got 5 different 'Awwwws'

I stepped back, and accidently hit Percy.

"Sorry." We both mumbled. "You did great." I tried to start a conversation. He kissed my forehead, which I thought was adorable. I wrapped my arms around him.

"umm. Guys?" Thalia said to the group.

"We need to head over to the studio, there is a special thing we are needed for.." She finished. One by one our phones went off. I reached my pocket and pulled out my phone.

The message went.

_To, The Quest, The Catch, Zero Gravity, Etc. _

_Please report at 6 for a live announcement, at 8. _

_Thanks, AGT._

"Well may as well get changed?" I asked.

So we parted ways.

"See? Percy is totally into you!" Silena told me once the guys took off.

"Yeah, hate to say it but Silena's right." Katie said. All the girls looked at me and nodded.

"Well, Jason practically bows down to you. Beck is all cuddl-y with you Sil! Nico has a has a hard time leaving you. Travis would walk off a bridge if you asked. And Grover.. is actually.. I'm not sure but still!" I finished.

"Really?" Piper asked.

"Totally." I said defeated. I plopped down on the coach. "Nico.. He.. hates leaving me?" Thalia asked tearing up. I was shocked. I got up and hugged her.

"Yes, When he beat up Luke he whispered 'Never touch her again, she's mine.'

Next Silena started crying. "That. Was. So. Beautiful." She said.

All the girls were shocked. They didn't hear him but I did. It took me a minute to understand it but I got it.

"Guys we have to get ready the guys will be hear in 10!" I said jumping and heading to my room. I threw on some leggings, a big shirt, and knee high boots. My curls looked good. I grabbed my charging phone, and headed out.

45 Minutes later, We were standing behind stage. "So you have no idea what's going on?" I asked Nick Cannon.

"Maybe a little idea. Tiny really." He said.

As we were ushered onstage there was no crowd just camera's and judges.

"Hello teams, since it is the holidays and Thanksgiving is coming up, We decided to have a... interesting episode." The judge said. I looked around, everyone had the same blank confused expression.

"For the next 2 weeks, we decided that you and your partner of choice will visit both you and your partners homes. Then after 2 weeks you and your partner will be dancing a duet."

We were all shocked by the sudden announcement.

"..After some discussion we have chosen based off your main competitors...

Piper Mclean and Jason Grace,

Juniper Tree and Grover Underwood,

Katie Gardener and Travis Stoll,

Charlie Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard,

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.

..

..

..

**So How About that ending? **

**Disclaimer- Don't own Song, Characters, etc. **

**As always !F !F !R**

**(I just made this up Favorite, Follow, & review!)**


	8. Pillow Pets and Annabelle

**America's Got Talent - Chapter 8- **

**Reviewers-**

**LovLoganLermanLLL- Here's another update!**

** Di Blythe - Much appreciated! I love you too!**

**Angelinathevulcan - If there was no cliffhanger, would people still read it? ;)**

**Urnumber1fan/Goddess-of-idiots - Thanks! Even if these songs aren't your favorite, it might open you up to some new music. :)**

**Guest - Yes I am doing more! Leave your name so I can thank you!**

Today I will be leaving for my house in Texas, with Percy. I mean I am happy that I didn't get stuck with some random guy, so that's good. This means he's going to meet my parents, MY PARENTS? What will they think?

I packed my phone charger in my purse, and pulled my suit case off my bed. I looked at my room for the last time. I turned back around reluctantly and walked to the living room.

**Percy POV (Your very much welcome)**

I packed my stuff into my huge bright green suitcase. I put my panda pillow pet on top so I could get to him on the flight. Just because I am 17 doesn't mean I can't still carry around a pillow pet.

I shoved my IPhone into my butt pocket, and headed to the living room. I looked around, said my good-bye's to the guys and knocked on the girl's doors. I think back to when I first met Annabeth. I thought she was a pretty but dumb blonde so I talked to her. Boy was I wrong. When I looked her in the eyes I swore I almost wet myself.

Her eyes literally did that to me. They were strange to say the least. They made me want to steer clear. I put on a brave face and talked to her. It seemed to flirty because she looked at me with this 'say one more word and you will regret it' look. I was drawn to her. Not because her blonde hair and tan. But for her stubborn attitude, grey eyes, and independent aura.

When I saw her and her friends Nico elbowed me and whispered 'So you have dibs on the blonde, eh its ok, she kind of scares me' And that is when I introduced my group and Annabeth, that was her name, did the same.

Honestly when I see her I just want to hug her and kiss her, like all the time.

"Percy you ready?" Annabeth was standing with her bag and suitcase. I hugged her. I felt my muscles relax as I breathed in her sweet natural scent. I pulled away.

"Ready when you are" I said

Annabeth was wearing a pair of white convers, jeans, and a relaxed Green day sweatshirt. "Man! I love Green day!" I said pointing to her sweatshirt. "So do I obviously! Thalia and I went to a Green day concert like a year ago!"

"Luckyy" I said pouting, and drawing out the word.

All of us pilled into our complementary rental cars and headed to the airport.

It was still super early, like 6. I kept yawning when I was driving. Once we arrived we turned in our cars. As we walked into the airport I pulled Annabeth into the Starbucks. I ordered a Hot chocolate and Annabeth ordered a Peppermint Mocca thing.

Before Annabeth could lay any money down, I already had the money out and in the lady's hands.

She looked ready to object but I just smirked. she handed us our drinks and we headed to security. It didn't take very long.

See we were going to Annabeth's house, In Texas.

Who else was going to Texas?

Thalia and Nico, Silena and Beck, and Travis and Katie.

Everyone else was visiting New York first.

At least I have some bros. I think Annabeth has a step-mom and 2 younger brothers. Do I have to meet both? As I boarded the plane there was this pretty attendant. She wasn't beautiful, not like Annabeth. She was just 'pretty' but as I got closer I could see the mask of makeup that looked freshly caked on. You know what, never mind.

I looked down at my ticket.

14A

I leaned over at Annabeth's, hers was 14B. Do you know what that means? WINDOW SEAT! I started chanting

"WIN-DOW SEAT! WIN-DOW SEAT!" Over and over. Annabeth looked at me and smacked me upside the head. I rubbed my head and shoved my suitcase and Annabeth's into the over head seat compartment.

"Oh Phil do you remember? That was US. You guys are so adorable!" An older lady pointed and shook her, as assumed, husband. He just shook his head and went back to his newspaper saying 'yes dear'

"Umm were not together." I said.

"Oh? Oh. Well" She said and turned around.

I looked at Annabeth weirdly. She plopped herself into the middle seat.

Have you ever walked past someone and put your butt up in the other person's face? Well that's what I did to Annabeth. she pushed me off of her and blew a piece of stray hair from her face.

We were one of the first passengers so I figured I could listen to some music before I have to turn it off. I pulled up my MP3 player and put my ear buds in. **Annabelle by Rocket to the Moon** came on I shoved my other ear bud in her ear she fixed it and listen she started laughing.

**Annabelle, you think you're so damn special**  
** But there's a million other girls like you**  
** Thirty minutes and you say we're official**  
** But I have got some news for you**

** I need a girl, not a body with a complex**  
** I got a heart and you've got your lipstick**  
** Fine as hell but I think I might as well drop Annabelle**

** You're staying up just to dance alone (woah)**  
** I'm dressing down 'cause I'm tired and I wanna go home**  
** You look the part but looks don't tell the truth, woah-oh**  
** Well baby you're pretty but I'm pretty sure I'm over you**

** You can't even hold a normal conversation**  
** But you can tell your friends I ruined your life**  
** Whatever helps your perfect reputation**  
** 'Cause I'm not losing sleep tonight**

** I met a girl and she's more than a pretty face**  
** Six drinks and she still remembers my name**  
** Fine as hell but I think I might as well drop Annabelle (Annabelle)**

** You're staying up just to dance alone (woah)**  
** I'm dressing down 'cause I'm tired and I wanna go home**  
** You look the part but looks don't tell the truth, woah-oh**  
** Well baby you're pretty but I'm pretty sure I'm over you**

** Turn around**  
** Turn around and walk away**  
** I want out**  
** I can't take another day**  
** Even though she moves so well**  
** I don't need a girl like Annabelle**

** You're staying up just to dance alone (woah)**  
** I'm dressing down 'cause I'm tired and I wanna go home**  
** You look the part but looks don't tell the truth, woah-oh**  
** Well baby you're pretty but I'm pretty sure I'm over you**

** You're staying up just to dance alone (woah)**  
** I'm dressing down 'cause I'm tired and I wanna go home**  
** You look the part but looks don't tell the truth, woah-oh**  
** Well baby you're pretty but I'm pretty sure I'm over you**

** Maybe she's pretty but I don't need a girl like Annabelle**

"Damn right I don't! I just need a girl like Annabeth." I said after the song finished. I was blushing, hard. She was too. Just as I opened my mouth to take it back the attendant came on the intercom. "Welcome aboard the flight to Dallas, Texas. We should be at our final destination at approximately half after 2 pm. Please turn off your electronic devises. That means everything with an On and Off switch. Please turn your attention to the video safety video. Thank you and have a enjoyable flight.

After all that blah blah it was time to take off. I had never like heights. I don't mid the 'in the air' part just not take off or landing. I clutch the armrests hard. my face contorted to a scowl. Annabeth seed to notice because she slipped her hand into mine and squeezed. I felt the front wheels take off followed by the back ones. Once we were in the air I let out a breath I didn't know I still held. Once the attendants informed us we were over 10,000 ft, I brought out my MP3 again. I looked at Annabeth, she looked at me and then to my music. I sighed and handed her the other ear bud. She smiled and took it.

Annabeth took out a Seventeen magazine. I looked over her shoulder and was looking at the pictures but had a hard time reading it so I just looked at the pictures.

She noticed and sat towards me more so I could see it too. I pointed out some pretty outfits and we had a 'who wore it better' contest. After a while she started yawning and then I started yawning so she put away her magazine and started trying to get comfortable. Key word 'Trying'. After what seemed like forever, but only like 2 minutes. I grabbed the arm bar put it so our seats made our seat bigger. I unbuckled my and Annabeth's seat belt (Hey the seat belt sign was turned off!) Then I grabbed her pulled her towards me put my right arm around her back then put my left arm around her waist and connected it with my other hand. She sank comfortably into my embrace.

**Mr. Right by Rocket to the Moon** came on and I started humming the words.

**My girlfriend's got a boyfriend, funny**  
** He doesn't make a dime all day**  
** And all her girlfriends' boyfriends make money**  
** What more can I say?**

** It's true**  
** He never made it through a day of school**  
** The only thing he studied was you**  
** He knows your body better than you do**

** Maybe I'm your Mr. Right**  
** Baby, maybe I'm the one you like**  
** Maybe I'm a shot in the dark**  
** And you're the morning light**  
** Whoa**  
** Maybe this is sad but true**  
** Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose**  
** You could be the best of me**  
** When I'm the worst for you**

** My girlfriend's got a boyfriend, running**  
** To catch the bus to meet**  
** To meet up with the boyfriend's girlfriend who's stunning**  
** She's such a sight to see**

** It's true**  
** The moment he laid eyes on you he knew**  
** The only wish he wanted came true**  
** He knows he's lucky that he met someone like you**

** Maybe I'm your Mr. Right**  
** Baby, maybe I'm the one you like**  
** Maybe I'm a shot in the dark**  
** And you're the morning light**  
** Whoa**  
** Maybe this is sad but true**  
** Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose**  
** You could be the best of me**  
** When I'm the worst for you**

** You can always change your mind**  
** And you, can't change mine**  
** No you can't change mine**

** Maybe I'm your Mr. Right**  
** Baby, maybe I'm the one you like**  
** Maybe I'm a shot in the dark**  
** And you're the morning light**  
** Whoa**  
** Maybe this is sad but true**  
** Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose**  
** You could be the best of me**  
** When I'm the worst for you**

** I'm the worst for you **

I felt myself slipping into sleep but then I kissed a blonde head and fell asleep.

In my dream I looked about 30 or so. I saw a familiar blond head as I entered my huge house. I got hugged by my 3 kids. The blonde girl who I have seen as Annabeth, came and kissed my cheek. I was happy.

When I woke up I saw A fast asleep cloud of blonde and remembered it to be the hair of the girl I liked.

Did I like her? Yeah you could say that.

**Sorry it's so short! But we have to get back to school tomorrow and I was watching the Super Bowl! So again sorry!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any songs by any artists, or Pillow Pets, iPhones, Green day, etc. **

**F! F! R! **


	9. Weird looks and Back Home

**America's Got Talent- Chapter 9-**

**Reviews- **

**firefly9917 (Guest) - Thank you so much! :)**

** LovLoganLermanLLL - Thanks! **

**demigodAT221B - Thanks so much! I hope you continue to review! :) **

**Goodess-of-idiot - Ha nice to see you again! And thanks for the songs! **

**Di Blythe - Thanks! I am going to be off for Winter break? (is that what its called?) So I will probably update sooner!**

**Lost Daughter of Poseidon - Sorry I made you wait 2 weeks! :( but enjoy the chapter! :) **

**Fanfic Goddess - I'm glad! :) **

**_Annabeth POV-_ **

I woke up to a stir. I shifted. I was quite warm. I didn't want to move. I opened my eyes and saw a black shirt. I smiled, Percy. He noticed I was awake and turned his MP3 to another song. I looked down and saw myself on Percy's lap. I was glad that the aisle seat was empty.

"umm, thanks your warm" I said nervously. I would have turned my head but his arms still enfolded me. I blushed.

"yeah your warm too." He said hiding his face behind my shoulder. I looked over the seats in front of me enough to see Silena looking at us, and doing a silent giggle. From here it looked like a bird trying to flap their wings. I mouthed, _mind your own business_. she looked at me knowingly and turned back around. I signed.

And again I was interrupted by the intercom.

"And we are approaching our initial descent. So please fasten your seat belts and store your electronics at once." The woman said.

I awkwardly got off of Percy's lap. He started bracing himself and starting to shake. I gripped his hand once again. I wrapped my arms around his torso. We landed not so smoothly. He clung to me. Once we were safely on the ground. I put my hand on his cheek.

"Were safely on the ground.." I said softly.

"yeah I know. But then I would have to stop hugging you.." He said blushing. I kissed his cheek and we got up. He took our bags from the overhead compartment.

When we were on the gangway I lifted my arms up and stretched. Then I followed Percy and got off the plane.

We waited until all of our friends got off then walked to baggage claim. There was a loud cheering. We all looked as I saw a huge crowd.

I recognized a lot of the faces, either from school or around the town. There was a big banner. It read "Welcome back!" I also saw signs that said "Congrats" "Welcome home The Catch!" and even "We missed you!"

I smiled brightly. I waved and we started to walk to the crowd. I looked back at Percy. He looked thunder strucked. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the crowd with me. There I hugged so many times. I even took some pictures with friends.

Then a beautiful woman came and did a wolf whistle. Everyone turned to her. It was Aphrodite, Piper's mom. And she is also our manager.

"Mom!" Piper shouted and ran and gave her a hug.

"Come on Girls we have to get going." Aphrodite said to us.

"Bye everyone!" I shouted and made my way to the huge limo that was pulled in front of the limo. A huge crowd of passengers turned and watched us leave.

We pilled into the limo.

Aphrodite and the driver were up front. The rest of us were in the back. And by the rest of us I mean Percy, Me, Thalia, Nico, Silena, Beck, Travis and Katie.

"Put on 99.7 Please!" **(This may not be a pop station in TX Idk but bear with me.)** Piper yelled.

A loud blast came on. We all covered our ears. "Sorry Fokes!" The driver said and adjusted the volume.

"...And now fokes for a new song! Here is **Wild Heart **By** The Vamps**!"

"I GOT THIS! NOW SHH!" Travis yelled and started singing.

**I was walking away,**  
** But she's so beautiful it made me stay**  
** I don't know her name,**  
** But I'm hoping she might feel the same**  
** So here I go again,**  
** She got my heart again!**

** Tonight we'll dance**  
** I'll be yours and you'll be mine**  
** We won't look back,**  
** Take my hand and we will shine**  
** Oh, oh, oh**  
** She needs a wild heart _[2x]_**  
** I got a wild heart**

** Stay here, my dear,**  
** Feels like I've been standing right here for years**  
** My mind's beat up**  
** Tell me that you feel this, and I won't give up**  
** I won't give up**

** Tonight we'll dance**  
** I'll be yours and you'll be mine**  
** We won't look back,**  
** Take my hand and we will shine**  
** Oh, oh, oh**  
** She needs a wild heart _[2x]_**  
** I got a wild heart**  
** Oh, oh, oh**  
** She needs a wild heart _[2x]_**  
** I got a wild heart**

** And I know it's late, I know it's cold**  
** But come right here, I swear I'll never let you go**  
** The way you move—it's wonderful**  
** Let's do it now, 'cause one day we'll both be old**  
** Oh whoa oh**

** Tonight we'll dance**  
** I'll be yours and you'll be mine**  
** We won't look back,**  
** Take my hand and we will shine**  
** Oh, oh, oh**  
** She needs a wild heart _[2x]_**  
** I got a wild heart**

** Tonight we'll dance**  
** I'll be yours and you'll be mine**  
** We won't look back,**  
** Take my hand and we will shine**  
** Oh, oh, oh**  
** She needs a wild heart _[2x]_**  
** I got a wild heart**  
** Oh, oh, oh**  
** She needs a wild heart _[2x]_**  
** I've got a wild heart **

We all just looked at him.

"Mate, how do you know that song?" Nico said. Travis blushed. "Well um YouTube suggested it to me and it kind of stuck." He looked sheepishly.

"Well none the less I didn't know you could sing like that!" I said kind of speechless. "Well the team didn't take me on for a pretty face did they?" Travis said sticking his chest out.

"What pretty face? Did you lose it?" Katie said after picking up the jaw she dropped.

"...Here's another one that goes out to Nico D.! Thanks for requesting!" We all looked at him and he smiled and tucked his phone in his pocket.

**Pompeii **by** Bastille** started playing. Nico cleared his throat and started to sing.

Jason, Percy, Beck, and Travis joined him.

**Eh-eh-o eh-o _[6x]_**

** I was left to my own devices**  
** Many days fell away with nothing to show**

** And the walls kept tumbling down**  
** In the city that we love**  
** Great clouds roll over the hills**  
** Bringing darkness from above**

** But if you close your eyes,**  
** Does it almost feel like**  
** Nothing changed at all?**  
** And if you close your eyes,**  
** Does it almost feel like**  
** You've been here before?**  
** How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**  
** How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**

** We were caught up and lost in all of our vices**  
** In your pose as the dust settled around us**

** And the walls kept tumbling down**  
** In the city that we love**  
** Great clouds roll over the hills**  
** Bringing darkness from above**

** But if you close your eyes,**  
** Does it almost feel like**  
** Nothing changed at all?**  
** And if you close your eyes,**  
** Does it almost feel like**  
** You've been here before?**  
** How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**  
** How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**

** Eh-eh-o eh-o _[4x]_**

** Oh where do we begin?**  
** The rubble or our sins?**  
** Oh oh where do we begin?**  
** The rubble or our sins?**

** And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)**  
** In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)**  
** Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)**  
** Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)**

** But if you close your eyes,**  
** Does it almost feel like**  
** Nothing changed at all?**  
** And if you close your eyes,**  
** Does it almost feel like**  
** You've been here before?**  
** How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**  
** How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**

** If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?**

** Eh-eh-o eh-o _[8x]_**

"Dude your British and you didn't tell me!" Thalia smacked him on the arm.

"That was so awesome! I love that song!" I said in a speechless voice.

"Thanks, Thals. and I am British but I move here when I was 12 so the NY accent changed me but not my singing!" Nico said.

"Ok we are going to drop off Annabeth and Percy first."

And Before I knew it Me and Percy were standing in my front yard.

I signed and walked up the door, and lifted my hand to knock.

It opened.

**So sorry about not updating! :( But Thanks everyone!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything! Not YouTube, not the songs either.**

**As always F! F! R!**


	10. Drooling and Evil Brothers

**America's Got Talent - Chapter 10- **

**10th chapter already?**

**Reviews - **

**Goddess of idiot - Thanks I will! :)**

**RomanticMessDemigod21 - Haha. Thank you for reviewing! **

** ilovepercabeth - Hope this is quick enough ;)**

Annabeth POV

The door opened.

There was my Step-Monster, I mean Mother. Sue. She was short, About 5 0" even. She had dark brown hair and it was straight, she had brown eyes and always wore a ton of make-up. Unlike Athena, my real mother who rarely wore make up. She smiled at me did a high pitch squeal. She hugged me tightly then moved to Percy. She had trouble since he was more then 1 foot taller then her. She held on to him a second past creepy.

Bobby and Matthew came next. They are only 8, twins, and are similar to the Stolls. They grabbed my legs and both hugged me.

"Who's that?" Bobby asked.

"That's Percy. He will be staying here for a couple of weeks." I said to them.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Bobby asked again.

Before I could answer Dad came in and saw me. He ran over to me and hugged me hard. He is about 5 11"

When he pulled away he saw Percy awkwardly standing there. "And you must by the oh-so-famous Percy I've heard so much about" He said with a slight smile.

"Yes sir. That's me." Percy shook his hand firmly. I let out a breath. I was afraid that Dad wouldn't like Percy.

"I am going to show Percy around." I tried to take my bag but Percy already had my suitcase and his with my backpack. I tried to take it from him but he held it from arms reach. I made a loud sigh. I turned and walked to the rooms and knew that Percy was behind me.

I walked to my room. I opened the door and took in the familiar sight. I haven't been gone long but long enough that I missed my room.

my room was fairly big since when we bought the house (Mom lived in our original) It was right after I found out that my dad cheated on my mom with Sue. I lived mostly with my mom until she worked too much and pawned me on Dad. When I looked at houses with them I convinced them that this was the house. I don't know how but I remember how I got the master bedroom but I was ok with it.

My room was my favorite shade of green. Sea green. coincidently the colors of Percy's eyes. My bed was a Queen size. It had grey sheets and comforter, but had owls on it.

My desk still had the same books on it. I heard a thunk. My head swiveled and saw Percy laying on my bed arms out with the bags forgotten.

I laughed. Picked up my book bag set it on my chair and started unpack. When I looked at Percy he was asleep. He snored softly and I swear I saw him drooling.

I hid a laugh and picked up my phone. I turned on my camera app. I took about 5 pictures and sent them to everyone so that if he found out then the pictures could not be deleted easily.

Almost immediately I got responses.

Thalia - "HAHA THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)"

Nico - "Now I know what picture to post on Twitter. thx."

Jason - Lol. Nice.

Travis - "...THANKS! *runs off crackling and laughing evilly"

I got changed into some clean clothes a little nicer then the hoodie. Then decided to wake up Percy.

"Perc time to wake up" I whispered shaking his shoulder.

"No mom 5 more minutes." He said sleepily and turned over.

"No maybe you will wake up now" I put my fingers on his sides and started tickling him.

Musical laughter filled the room. His eyes shot open and tried to grip my hands. I screeched and ran out the room.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could without falling. I heard him run after me. I looked back and saw him grinning and chasing after me. As I turned back around I tripped and would have fallen if Percy hadn't been there.

It was like a cliché girl falls into boys strong arms then they kiss- wait, what?

I heard photos being taken. The spell has been broken. I looked over and saw Bobby take my phone and take pictures and then I heard a that was the sound of a sent message! I looked back at Percy who still ha his arms around my waist. I sighed and pushed myself back up.

"Ok kids we are going out to dinner! I'm thinking Pizza!" Dad shouted coming into view.

**So how was that? I didn't get many reviews but I still got more then expected so Thank you so much! If you want to see a particular couple **

**(Ex Nico&Thalia, Silena&Beckendorf, Travis&Katie, Piper&Jason, Grover&Juniper, Or just more Percy&Annabeth) Please Comment! **

**Disclaimer - Don't own PJO OR HOO Or Twitter.**


End file.
